Misdialing Can Change Your Life
by FlyingHigh13
Summary: Who knew one number could alter someone's life so drastically? LithuaniaxPoland, AU, human.
1. The Wrong Number

(A/N) This is just a random idea I got while looking through some old books in my closet. One of them was about a girl who called the wrong number, and ended up becoming friends with the guy she dialed, without ever meeting him. I was feeling in an AU mood, and knew I wanted to turn this into Hetalia somehow. A cosplay phone call I had earlier this evening added the characters for me. I've switched up the ages a bit, because I had to get it all to fit into the story. That's why it's an Alternate Universe, right? Anyways, this will be all talk, accept for the italics, which are just little necessary sounds. This is how the book was formatted, and I just couldn't figure out how to make something that was all phone conversation into something not formatted like this, without it completely sucking. If that last sentence made any sense. If you're wondering why I have the times and dates, I have absolutely no idea, so don't ask. The italics that are not noise are Russia. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, yaoi would be canon (or more so) and Sealand would be recognized as a nation!

* * *

**4:45 PM  
July 2nd**

_Riiiing... Riiiing... Rii- click  
_  
"Like, hello?"

"Um, is this 237-1273?"

"No, you like, totally dialed the wrong number. This is 237-2273."

"Ah, sorry. Hey, you sound kinda familiar. Do I know you?"

"My name is like, Feliks, maybe you know me?"

"I don't know any Feliks, sorry."

"Aw, you like, should totally talk to me! I'm bored, and you sound cool!"

"I-I shouldn't, really I-"

"C'mon! At least tell me your name!"

"Toris."

"Hm... It's like, totally nice! So, like, got any siblings, Toris?"

"Well, actually I have to go pick up my little brother from his friend's house..."

"Aww, like, don't go!"

"Uh... How about I call you when I get back? I'll only be gone twenty minutes or so."

"Hm... That'll, like, totally work! I so cant wait! Talk soon, kay?"

"Ah, yeah... Bye Feliks."

"Like, bye Toris!"

Click.

**8:32 PM  
July 2nd  
**  
_Riiiing... Riiiing... Rii- click.  
_  
"Toris?"

"Yeah, it's me..."

"I like, totally thought you weren't going to call! What took so long?"

"Ah, sorry. Something... Came up."

"Hey, you totally don't sound so good. Like, is everything alright?"

"Ah, everything is just fine. I, um... I tripped when I was walking up the steps, and I hurt my ankle is all."

"Aw, I'm totally sorry Tor! I, like, wish I could make you feel better..."

"Why? You've only known me for a couple of hours."

"Yeah, but it's like, totally weird. I feel like I've known you for a long time!"

"I feel the same way. So, ah, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hm... You like, said you have a brother?"

"Yeah. Two, actually. Eduard and Raivis. I'm the oldest, Eduard is in the middle, and Raivis is the youngest."

"Hm. You're like, so totally lucky. I wish I had siblings."

"Yeah..."

"Like, tell me about them."

"Well, I don't know what I would do without them. Raivis is only twelve, and he's so small and fragile... He's got Leukemia. He's in remission right now, but he still looks like he would break if a gust of wind blew his way... I'm sorry, I shouldn't be troubling you with my problems."

"No, it's like, totally not trouble! That's like, why I asked you to tell me!"

"Hm... I guess you're right. Anyways, Eduard is a total computer nerd, but I wouldn't even be able to check my email without him."

"Haha, yeah, I'm like, totally technologically inept too."

_"Toris... You will come into my room, da~?"_

"Like, who was that?"

"Oh... U-um... That was I-Ivan, he's my legal g-guardian..."

"Like, is everything alright? You sound totally terrified!"

"O-oh! N-no, everything is fine!"

_"Toris... This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely..."_

"Ah... Feliks, I have to go..."

"Wait! Like, give me your number so I can totally call you tomorrow!"

_"Toris!"_

"I-"

_Click._

"Tor? Like, you there?"

_Beeeeeeeeep._

"Hmph..."

_Click. _

* * *

(A/N) Mysterious ending... I shall have the next chapter out in T-minus ten minutes. I wrote two chapters before I even thought of posting... Probably because this is so easy to write... The phone number I just made up, so don't call it... Prank calling isn't good, children! Review, please!


	2. Early Morning

(A/N) Here I am, like I said! Chapter two, ready for your reading pleasure! That mysterious ending sure had everyone on edge, eh? Anyways, I figured out why I put the times and dates. It's because I wanted to see their relationship progressing, the time it was taking. Yes, they do talk everyday, and yes, I did skip a few days. Anyways, that whole thing with Ivan shall come into play in the next chapter, which will either be out tomorrow or later tonight (morning?) depending on whether I have enough ~INSPIRATION~ or not. So, enjoy this epic fail of a story!

* * *

**12:53 AM  
July 3rd**

_Riiiing... Riiiing... Rii- click._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tor! It's like, totally me."

"Feliks...? How did you get my number?"

"Like, call history, duh!"

"Oh, right... Feliks, it's almost one in the morning!"

"Like, yeah? So?"

"So, I was sleeping, and you should be too."

"Well, I was like, totally worried about you. You like, so never called me back!"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well, yeah! Since you like, totally hung up on me."

"Oh... I'm sorry, after I finished... Talking... To Ivan, I had to help Raivis with his homework. I fell asleep after that."

"Oh, it's like, totally okay, then. That Ivan guy sounded like, so creepy."

"O-oh, he's r-really not that bad... He's just, ah, intimidating is all..."

"You, like, don't sound so good again... You totally sound like you're about to pass out."

"I'm just... Tired, is all."

"Mm... So, this Ivan guy, if he's, like, not your dad, who is he?"

"Ivan...? He's my dad's... Friend. We don't have any other family, because our mother died after Raivis was born. Our dad died a few years later."

"OhmyGod, that is like, so sad! I'm totally sorry!"

"You don't have to be, you barely know me."

"Like, so? Anyways, my parents, like, died too."

"They did? I'm sorry to hear that..."

"You just like, totally contradicted yourself. Anyways, it was a car crash, about a year after we like, moved to America from Poland."

"You're from Poland? Well, I do hear a bit of an accent..."

"Yeah, I've been totally working on my English since I was ten."

"On that subject, how old are you?"

"I'm like, totally seventeen. You?"

"Me too. What high school do you go to?"

"I totally go to Hetalia High."

"I do too! Too bad it's summer. Then we could meet in person."

"I wonder why I've, like, totally never met you before. You seem so... Cool!"

"Really? Thanks... You do too."

"Hey, why don't we, like, set up a time to meet?"

"Oh... Ah, I don't know..."

"Like, come on, please?"

"Ah... I guess so... When do you want to meet?"

"Hm... Like, how about at the mall, at that little, like, carousel thing, two months from now."

"Two months? Why so long?"

"So I can, like, still cancel if I find out you're totally a creepy axe murderer."

"Ha, yeah, I guess better safe than sorry. Who knows, maybe you're the axe murderer. Though, I've never heard of a Valley Girl/Boy axe murderer before."

"Like, so totally not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because... Oh, you totally make me mad! I'm like so going to hang up now!"

"Bye, Feliks."

"...Bye, Toris."

_Click. _

**12:34 PM  
July 6th**

_Riiiing... Riiiing... Rii- click._

"Like, Hello?"

"Feliks?"

"Hey, Tor! I'm like, so glad you called! I was like totally bored!"

"Hm... I would think you had a lot of friends."

"Eh, not really. How about you? You seem nice enough to have a bunch of friends!"

"Ah... Not really. I have a couple of friends, but they traveled this summer."

"Like, that is totally the same thing that happened to me! We're like, so totally more alike than I thought!"

"Yeah... Ah! R-Raivis, careful!"

"Ooh, like, is that your brother?"

"Uh-huh... Peter! Peter, slow down...!"

"Like, what's going on?"

"I'm taking my brother and his friend Peter to the park."

"Peter? Isn't that, like, Arthur's little brother?"

"You know Arthur?"

"Like, yeah! I totally made his posters when he was, like, running for president!"

"Ah. That's why they were all sparkly..."

"Yeah. So, like, what's all the commotion?"

"Peter just got new roller skates and it's a bit hard to keep up with him while I'm holding Raivis's hand..."

"Well, like, why are you holding his hand? Like, let him walk for himself!"

"But... He..."

"Look, if you, like, never stop seeing your brother as the totally sick kid he was, he's never going to stop being that."

"I... I guess you're right..."

"See? I can like, totally be smart when I want to be!"

"Ha, yeah, I guess you can... Hey, I'm gonna go before Peter crashes into something... I don't want an angry Arthur on my hands."

"Alright, call me later kay?"

"Alright. Bye Feliks."

"Bye, Toris!"

_Click._

_

* * *

_

(A/N) Well, how was that for a fail? Love the fail! Anyways, I have the 2 o'clock delusions, so before I make a bigger fool of myself, I will leave you to review. PLEASE REVIEW! If you do not review, Latvia's cancer will come back! *shot* Naw, I'm kidding. But please review! For every person that reads this fic and doesn't review, a sunflower dies! REVIEW!


	3. Remember To Hang Up

(A/N) Wow, I can't believe the amount of story alerts and favorite stories I got! Thank you to everyone who favorited/alerted this story, and a special thanks to the reviewers: .bagels, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, PianoIsLove, The Awesomeness, and Doesn't-Have-An-Account Person ! So, enjoy the next chapter, all you crazy people!

* * *

**3:26**

**July 11th**

_Riiiing... Riiiing... Rii- click._

"Hello?"

"Tor! You like, never called me back yesterday! I was totally waiting for like, ever!"

"Oh... Sorry, Feliks. I was busy."

"It's like, fine. I totally know how much of a handful Peter can be."

"Yeah. Peter."

"Are you okay? You totally sound like you're in pain or something."

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine, nothing is wrong."

"Are you, like, sure? You totally sound on edge."

"I..."

"_Toris, come here for a minute, da?"_

"Is that Ivan? Ugh, he like, totally still sounds creepy."

"Feliks, I have to-"

_scuffle, BANG _

"Tor? Toris? What was that? Toris?"

"_Toris cannot talk now." _

"Ah! Like, put Toris back on, you creep!"

_Click._

"Toris? Toris?"

_Click._

**7: 39**

**July 11th**

_Riiiing... Riiiing... Riiiing... Riiiing... Riiiing... click._

_Hello, you have reached Toris's cellphone. I can't take your call right now, but leave a message with your name and phone number, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!_

"Hey, Toris, it's me again... I like, hope you don't think I'm stalking you or something... I'm just totally worried... Call me back, kay?"

_Click_

**7:45**

**July 11th**

_Riiiing... Riiiing... Riiiing... Riiiing... Rii- click._

"Hello?"

"Toris! You like, finally answered!"

"Yeah, sorry... You sure did call a lot..."

"Sorry, I was just, like, really worried."

"Y-you don't have to be worried! N-nothing is wrong!"

"I totally have a hard time believing that."

"W-what do you think is going on?"

"I think it has something to do with that totally creepy guy Ivan. Every time you, like, talk about him, your voice shakes like you're afraid or something."

"I-it does? I h-hadn't noticed..."

"Now you totally sound like a kid who did something wrong, and is like, afraid of getting caught or something. Tell me what's wrong."

"Feliks, I... *Sigh* I can't."

"Why not? I'm like, your friend, right? And friends totally tell each other everything!"

"Not this. This is something I can't tell. You have to trust me on this one, Fel."

"... Alright. But I expect and answer eventually, and it, like, better be the truth!"

"Okay. I'll promise you that."

"So, like, on a new subject, tell me what your room looks like!"

"...Why?"

"So I can close my eyes, and it'll totally feel like I'm there!"

"Alright, I guess. Well, my wall are just white... I have a few pictures of my family on them... It's relatively clean... I have a green bedspread, white pillows... Not much else..."

"Aw, your room is like, totally boring."

"Tell me what yours looks like, then."

"Well, my walls are totally the prettiest pink you will ever see, and I, like, painted all these dragonflies on them. I've got a bunch of posters too. There's, like, a bit of a mess, but that's totally expected, right? And I have a pink comforter, with these totally great blue pillows! And there's a chair in the corner, it's-"

"Pink?"

"Yeah! Like, how did you guess?"

"It doesn't matter. Keep going."

"Well, I've totally got the awesomest lamp, the lampshade is pink, and it makes everything else that isn't pink look pink!"

"That sounds like a nice room."

"It is! But I'm totally not giving you any time to talk. What's your favorite song?"

"Ah... I guess it would have to be God Help The Outcasts, you know, from The Hunchback of Notre Dam?"

"Aw, that's, like, such a sad song! My favorite is That's Not My Name, you know that song right?"

"Yeah, I know that song. Hey, I have to go now."

"But Toris, we've like, only been talking for like twenty-five minutes!"

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine... Bye, Toris."

"Bye, Feliks."

"_Toris... You weren't talking to that boy again, da?"_

"_N-no, sir, I wasn't.."_

"_Good. Because if you were talking to him, Mister Waterpipe might have something to say about that... And we don't want any more bruises on that pretty little body of yours, da?"_

"_Y-yes sir..." _

**~on Feliks' side~**

"Toris... What is he doing to you...?"

* * *

(A/N) Off-The-Phone dialogue, yaaaay! Notice: There was no click after they said bye. Lithuania was about to hang up, but was interrupted by Russia, and Poland decided to listen in. The plot thickens... Anyways. Hope you liked it, again, thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, alerters, and readers!

If you do not review, Mister Waterpipe will have something to say about that... Kolkolkolkol...


	4. All Is Revealed Well, mostly

Alrighty you guys, here's another chapter! Special thanks to the reviewers, PrussianAwesomeness, Roschian-Lorelei, HopelessFanOfUSUK, Urufu-Chan, Doesn't-Have-An-Account-Person, A Skylit Drive, ItsuKao, and H! I love you all! And also, thank you to all story alers-ers, favoriters, and readers! Enjoy this new chappie!

* * *

**10:26 AM  
July 12th**

_Riiiing... Riiiing... Rii-click._

"Hello?"

"Toris! Why didn't you tell me?"

"...Tell you what?"

"That Ivan was like, abusing you! I totally would have understood!"

"W-what are you talking about? I-Ivan isn't-"

"You forgot to hang up last night. I heard what he said about the waterpipes."

"Y-you did? Feliks, you have to understand, you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not? If he's like, hurting you, you should totally get out of there!"

"I can't! He takes really good care of my brothers, and he's paying for all of Raivis' hospital expenses a-and-"

"But he's hurting you! And that's totally not okay!"

"Feliks, _please_ don't tell anyone."

"Why the Hell not?"

"Because Ivan said if I told anyone he would kill all three of us! I don't care if I die, but I can't let him hurt my brothers."

"...Alright. I won't tell. But you, like, have to promise me that you'll get out of there as soon as you can."

"I promise."

"Toris?"

"yeah?"

"Like, how badly are you hurt?"

"What?"

"Well, I like, can't see you to assess the damage or whatever, so tell me what kind of injuries you have."

"Ah... Well, I have a lot of bruises, but I usually have those... My left arm is fractured-"

"What?"

"It's okay, I went to the hospital and got all patched up. I told them I fell down the stairs... Normally Ivan isn't that bad, but he was angry because he had a fight with our neighbor's son."

"So... When you said you twisted your ankle?"

"Ivan slammed my hip into the table."

"And a few days ago, when you hung up?"

"He, ah... Well..."

"It's okay, you like, don't have to say if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

"Yesterday, too?"

"Yeah. That was one of the worse ones."

"What is he doing now?"

"He's sleeping..."

"Do your brothers know what's going on?"

"Eduard does, but not Raivis... This all started when he was having to stay in the hospital 24/7. He's still so young, and he's already had so much happen to him. We don't want to trouble him with something like this... Every time Ivan gets violent, Eduard takes him out of the house, to the movies or Peter's house or something."

"I really can't think of any words that would describe how totally suckish and sad that is."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it... I can hardly feel the pain anymore, if I concentrate on something else."

"This is really, really not good, Tor... I can't believe you're still alive... I would've totally gone insane or something if I was you..."

"It's really not all that bad... Most of the time it's not even physical, so I have that going for me..."

"What other kinds of abuse are there?"

"Um... I... don't really want to talk about it..."

"Oh... OH. So, earlier when I asked you about what happened a few days ago, he had..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god, Toris! This is worse than I thought..."

"No, It's not that bad!"

"What, so you like it?"

"No! Of course not! I just... I try not to think about it, okay? Sometimes it feels like... I don't know, like..."

"Like if you don't acknowledge it, it never happened?"

"Yeah... How did you...?"

"...Remember when I said my parents died in a car crash?"

"Yeah..."

"I was kinda-sorta like, lying..."

"You lied to me?"

"You lied too!"

"I lied because I had to! Do you think I haven't wanted to tell someone since this all started?"

"Well, like, obviously not enough to do it!"

"It isn't that easy! People always think, 'If that were me, I would have told someone right away', but it doesn't work like that! You don't understand!"

"Yes I do!"

"How could you possibly understand?"

"Because I went through the same thing!"

"...What?"

"I lied about my parents dying in a car crash, because I didn't want you to know that I had been abused by my parents."

"Feli... Feliks, I..."

"Yeah. I get it. I know how it feels, how terrifying it is that you might die if you tell someone. But eventually, dying seemed like the better option."

"Are you still living with them, or what?"

"No, I got out of there. Without me knowing, my teacher had been writing down every injury I showed up to school with. She gave it to Social Services, and they plucked me out of there so fast my head spun. The reason I had to start learning English when I was ten was because that was when I was put into the system here in America."

"You said you were an only child."

"Yeah, that was the truth, too. My foster parents have a son and a daughter, but I don't really consider them my siblings... They don't even like me, anyways."

"What else have you lied about?"

"That's all, I swear!"

"Okay. And I swear that the only thing I've lied about is the whole Ivan thing."

"How about we, like, make a promise to each other? Like, no more lying."

"Agreed. From now on, I'll tell you everything that happens with Ivan, and you'll tell me everything about your foster family."

"Okay. I can totally go with that."

"We need to have a password or something, so that the other will know it's actually us."

"Um... How about... Phoenix!"

"Okay, sounds good."

"I can totally hear you smiling!"

"What? You can't hear smiles."

"Well, I can now."

"How does it sound?"

"Beautiful."

"Goodnight, Feliks."

"'Night, Tor!"

_Click._

_

* * *

_

**6:37 PM  
July 13th**

_Riiiing... Riiiing... Rii- Click._

"Like, hello?"

"Phoenix."

"Oh, hey Tor!"

"Hey, Feli."

"How's your arm?"

"The same. It'll be healed in a few weeks, and Raivis is having fun decorating my cast."

"What did you tell him when you broke it?"

_Slightly muffled 'Rai, go play with Eduard.'_

"I said that I fell down the stairs. It's getting kind of old though, I've used that one before."

"No one's suspicious, are they?"

"Our neighbor, Alfred is. You remember, the one Ivan got in a fight with?"

"Yeah, I know him from school. He's the one who's like, obsessed with being a hero or whatever, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. It was last winter, during Christmas break. Ivan locked me out of the house one night."

"Wasn't it like, super cold?"

"Yeah. I didn't even have my coat. Anyways, Alfred was taking his dog out, and he noticed me on the porch."

"Really? Like, what did he do?"

"He asked if something was wrong, and I said I had locked myself out of the house, and that everyone was asleep.

"Did he like, believe you?"

"Well, he didn't press for answers... But he didn't look convinced. He let me stay over at his house that night, and he's been suspicious of Ivan ever since."

"Mm... Hey, you know what we should do to lighten the atmosphere?"

"What?"

"We should totally play a game!"

"What kind of game?"

"It's like, a word game. I start my sentence with a word that begins with the letter A, you do it with B, then I do it with C, and so on. Like, sounds fun, right?"

"Uh... I guess so... Sure, I'll play."

"Okay, we start... Now! Anyone can ski!"

"But expect a few broken bones."

"Calcium can totally strengthen them!"

"Don't listen to everything your parents tell you..."

"Everyone like, knows that!"

"F...rance... is... beautiful in the spring?"

"Get me a plane ticket and like, I'll be there!"

"Hey, let me come with you!"

"I totally wouldn't dream of leaving you behind!"

"Just let me pack, and we can go together."

"Kiss me!"

"... What?"

"You lose, I totally win! Polish rule like, triumphs once again!"

"Did you... Did you mean that?"

"Ahem... I like, totally was only trying to win the game."

"Oh... Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Toris...? Like, you okay?"

"Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine... Just my, ah, leg..."

"What happened to your leg?"

"Nothing, it's just a bruise... I hope..."

"Well you should like, go to the hospital to get it looked at!"

"I can't! I already went once this month, Ivan won't take me again, I can't drive myself, and Eduard hasn't gotten his license yet. Even if I could go, I don't have any more valid excuses."

"What if I took you?"

"You would do that?"

"Totally! We can tell them that you and I were riding bikes and I like, crashed into you or something.

"Thank you, so much Feliks!

"Yeah, that's like, what friends do right?"

"Yeah..."

"What's your address?"

"1638 East West Street. Again, thanks so much for this Fel."

"Totally no problem! Now I won't have to wait to meet you, too!"

"Yeah... See you soon?"

"Yup! I'll be over in like, ten minutes. You don't live that far from me!"

"Good... I can't wait to see you."

"Totally the same here."

"Bye, Fel."

"Bye, Tor!"

_Click._

_

* * *

_Yep, they're meeting in the next chapter! We also get a little inside peek on Poland's foster family... And the next one will be in actual story format, so please don't be too disappointed when I fail miserably. Anyways! I got that letter game idea from writing this while my brother was watching that show Victorious. There shall be a new Hetalia character introduced in the next chapter, as Liet's doctor! I am accepting ideas for who this character shall be, because I have no idea who it will be. Please help an author in need! Thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing~! Please? PLEAZ? If you don't reply, Latvia's gonna cry! And Lithuania won't kiss Poland in the next chap- I've said too much. Review!_  
_


	5. Let's Go To The Doctor!

(A/N) Whew, Chapter Five finally up! I'm sorry for how long this took, but I have a good reason! My computer completely died, it won't even turn on anymore, so I had absolutely no way to upload this. I'm using my dad's laptop for this chapter. Anyways, I apologize for the wait, hopefully the next chapter will be posted faster! Enjoy!

Side note: Donatas is Lithuania's dad's name. I just searched Google for a random Lithuanian name, and I thought this one sounded cool so... :p

* * *

"Well, we can't seem to find any significant issues with your leg," Dr. Roderich Edelstein reported, clipping up the X-Ray. Sure enough, everything looked normal. "But, may I ask how you got such a nasty bruise? You seem to be coming in here injured quite often." he asked, face taking on a 'concerned physician' look that Toris was all too familiar with.

"Oh, that was like, all my fault!" Feliks chimed in, rubbing the back of his neck like he was ashamed. "We were riding bikes, and Toris took my old one, which was totally faulty. He crashed into the sidewalk."

Toris had to hand it to him, Feliks was a good actor. He had the perfect 'I'm so sorry!' look, while still holding onto his 'but you have to forgive me because I'm adorable' kind of demeanor. And, the brunet had to admit, Feliks was cute. Though he knew the boy was girly, he hadn't been expecting him to actually show up to his door wearing a pleated skirt over his jeans. Not that he didn't think it looked good on him. Somehow the skirt seemed to suit him better than just plain pants would have.

"Yes... well, please, be more careful next time." Dr. Edelstein stated curtly, but there was an underlying tone that suggested he still didn't believe them. He had been around the block a few times, and knew a lie when he heard one, no matter how convincing. "I'll be billing this visit to Ivan. I assume he knows you're here?"

"O-of course!" Toris answered just a little too fast. Roderich raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same.

"And how is your brother? He's due for another visit next week," the doctor asked, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"He's doing well. Peter's a little rowdy sometimes, but he can handle it." Toris answered, smiling genuinely. He had an infectious smile, Feliks decided, because not even seconds later, he found himself smiling like he had just gotten new cherry lip gloss. Even the stiff doctor's lips turned up a bit in the corners.

"I'm glad he's doing well. I don't think you should go just yet, though." he said, seeing the two begin to move. "You might have a bone bruise, which we'll need to take an MRI to see. I can schedule you in for later today."

Toris had to hide his fright as he nodded. Every second he was away was another second that Ivan could be waking up, could see that he wasn't there, and could take out his anger on either Eduard or Raivis. The thought of his brothers being hurt scared him more than anything.

Feliks could see that as he glanced at the brunette.

In all seriousness, he was surprised when he first saw Toris. He actually did recognize him somewhat, as one of those people you see every day but never really communicate with. However, what had him so shocked was the fact that he was smiling when he opened the door. The blond had more than half-expected him to be permanently somber looking, without a trace of happiness in his eyes. But it had ended up being far from what he believed. Toris had a sort of bright light behind his green eyes, one he didn't think any amount of pain would be able to diminish.

Though, that light flickered now, as he imagined his brothers being injured, maybe even killed because he wasn't there. Raivis was still so fragile; he could bruise terribly from simply bumping his knee on the coffee table. The Lithuanian had to hold back a shudder as he remembered the force of which Ivan had brought his water pipe down on his arms, legs, back; any area the lead could reach. He couldn't imagine his younger brother's frail body being able to withstand that kind of a beating.

Toris breathed in deeply, attempting to calm himself a bit. He remembered what Eduard had told him before he left.

"Don't come back here until you're all patched up!" he had ordered when Feliks pulled into the driveway.

"But... What if Ivan-" Toris tried to protest, but was cut off by his brother.

"No 'but's. I won't let you keep hurting yourself for our sake. We can hold our own for a few hours." Eduard had insisted, adjusting his glasses and smiling in a reassuring way.

Toris didn't like it, but he knew his brother was right.

"Is that going to be inconvenient for you?" Dr. Edelstein inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"No. That'll be fine." Toris answered quickly before he could change his mind. Instantly, he was overloaded with 'what if's, but beat them back furiously. Nothing would go wrong. It wasn't as though he hadn't left the two alone with Ivan before.

Hadn't he?

Hadn't there been one moment when Eduard and Raivis had been at home, with Ivan there, but Toris not? Looking back, the Lithuanian couldn't find a time when that had been the case. In every combination that could be made in his mind, he was present. This only served to make him even more nervous about what the day's outcome could be.

"I think I can get you in, in about an hour or so." Dr. Edelstein stated, writing another note down on his clipboard. Toris nodded. "You two can stay in the waiting area until then if you like," he offered, gesturing to the door. This time, they both nodded. Toris picked up the pair of aluminum crutches that he had brought with him. They had been stored in the garage since he had broken his leg a couple of months ago. He figured that it would be a good idea to use them.

On their way out, Toris felt his shoulder caught by something. When he looked, he saw it was Dr. Edelstein's hand.

"I really am worried about you, Toris. I know you don't want to tell me, but please, if there's anything wrong, anything at all, I want to know." the doctor spoke, a genuinely concerned look on his face. Toris almost broke right there. Dr. Edelstein had been a close friend of his father's, and had known him since he was born. It took every ounce of resilience he had to smile.

"Nothing's wrong, doctor! I'm just clumsy is all," he lied, though however convincing, Roderich could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Okay. But, if there's ever anything wrong, anything at all, come and see me. And I don't mean come to my office. You remember my address, don't you?" Dr. Edelstein asked, releasing the teen's shoulder. Toris nodded for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and faked a smile for what felt like the thousandth.

"Bye, Dr. Edelstein." Toris called out behind him as they left.

The doctor sighed, sliding his hand underneath his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He wished Toris would tell him more. He couldn't stand to see him so hurt all the time.

The boy really was the spitting image of his father. Bright green eyes, light brown hair, soft features, and a gentle smile. Donatas had been his best friend, and Roderich couldn't believe it when he got the news of his passing. He was also quite troubled when he learned that his sons were taken in by Ivan.

He knew how terrifyingly unstable Ivan's mental state was. He also knew that the probable cause of Toris' many injuries was because of the Russian man. Roderich wished he could do something about it, but calling child services might put the three boys in even more danger. Ivan was incredibly convincing, almost too good of an actor. The only way to be able to take them out if there was if one of them admitted to the abuse, but Toris absolutely refused to, Eduard wouldn't go against the wishes of his brother, and Raivis didn't even know what was going on. What he needed was solid proof that something was wrong, and he was willing to do anything to get it.

* * *

Once in the empty waiting room, things were awkwardly silent. It had seemed like they had endless things to talk about over the phone, but now that they were in person, they had stalled.

"So... Tell me about your foster family." Toris spoke once the ringing in his ears due to lack of sound had become too much. Feliks frowned at the thought of them, but decided he would tell Toris anyways.

"Well, they took me in when I was fifteen. They're okay, I guess. I mean, they've put up with me longer than anyone else had." Feliks explained, looking down at the floor.

"I lied about what my room looks like," the blond admitted. Toris didn't say anything. "but it's not really lying, because that's my dream room." Feliks reasoned, fiddling with the pleated material of his skirt.

"I guess not," Toris replied softly. Feliks' logic was full of holes, but he didn't think it would be wise to point that out.

"I mean, they don't hurt me, and they buy me clothes when I need them, and feed me and all, but... I wish it felt more like I was part of the family, and less of an unwelcome houseguest that they can't tell to leave." Feliks spoke softly, looking up into Toris' eyes. He instantly felt terrible for having been complaining, when he had a perfectly fine life, while one of his only friends was sitting there, covered in the evidence of his painful existence.

"Tell me about your foster siblings. You said they're a boy and a girl, right?" Toris suggested, attempting to lighten the mood. Feliks nodded.

"Yeah, their names are Abigail and Derek. Like I said, they don't like me very much." the blond sighed, scuffing his feet over the carpet. "They can be really mean sometimes, too."

"How so?" the Lithuanian asked, tilting his head.

"They always make fun of me and call me girly-boy and fag and other things. Feliks explained. "Which I am like, so not!" he added for good measure, looking away so he wouldn't have to look Toris in the eyes. He was embarrassed to be telling Toris this. He didn't want him to know that he was bullied by his foster siblings. And, when they called him those things, and others, they walked away without a slap on the wrist. Yet, every time he tried to retaliate, he was grounded or something.

Toris was about to reply that he didn't think Feliks was any of those things, but a nurse with wavy brown hair, pinned back by a cloth flower, walked into the waiting room, and called out his name.

"Toris?" she asked, looking up for the teen with a slight frown on her face. She knew him rather well, and was unhappy that he was back. Not because she didn't like him. No, all of the nurses and doctors enjoyed the pleasant boy's company. But, if he was here, that meant he was hurt again. Toris waved slightly, a sort of 'here' gesture. She smiled at him.

"Doctor Bonnefoy will see you now in Radiology." she informed him. He nodded, knowing already where the room was, having been there several times. "And, sweetie, I really worry about you," she commented, taking on a motherly look.

Feliks guessed they knew each other relatively well. He could tell from their body language that they were familiar with each other. They didn't have that tense, vaguely stiff posture one would usually take on when talking to a new person.

"Don't, Nurse Hedervary," he spoke softly as he stood, using the crutches to balance. Toris didn't like it when other people worried over him, or were upset over him. Everything that happened to him was his problem; he could deal with it on his own. No one else needed to trouble themselves with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Elizaveta." she said, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, Elizaveta"

"... Alright. But if I see you in here again, it's Ivan's head on the chopping block." she only half-joked. There was a rather rambunctious Danish doctor in Cardiology, who was known for the large, authentic battle axe he kept hung on his office wall. Toris had no doubt that Elizaveta wouldn't hesitate to wield the weapon if she had to. They laughed anyways, though.

Before they were out of earshot, Elizaveta called after them, "And be on your toes, dear! Dr. Carriedo and Dr. Beilschmidt are with them, and you know how those three can get!"

Toris shouted back, "Okay! Bye Nurse Heder- erm... Elizaveta!" and then turned to Feliks, who had been surprisingly quiet for the last few minutes of interaction. Toris just brushed it off as shyness. He vaguely remembered the blond saying he was shy around strangers.

"The room is right down this hall." he said, attempting to break the silence. Feliks looked over at him, and smiled, though it looked somewhat forced.

"M'kay!" Feliks spoke in a high, sing-songy tone. They chatted the rest of the way, about nothing in particular. Just silly things, things that teenagers should talk about. It was nice to just prattle on about nothing, instead of the serious topics they had been talking about recently. Feliks even forgot they were at a hospital until Toris said that they had arrived.

"Before we go in, I have to warn you…" Toris said, placing a hand on the door to hold it closed when Feliks reached for the knob. "These three are... well... they're-" he was about to explain what was up with the trio, but was interrupted by a loud bang, followed by unintelligible yelling. Toris sighed.

"They're at it again." he muttered, palm hitting his forehead in frustration. Feliks raised an eyebrow when there was another crash from inside the room.

What was he getting himself into?

* * *

(A/N) Well, there you have it! Months later, the fifth chapter of Misdialing Can Change Your Life! Again, I'm sorry it's so late, but the next one should come out soon, since I already have half of it written. Thank you for reading!


End file.
